Las Cards Comodín
by Nami-Taicho
Summary: Un nuevo peligro acecha a la maestra de cartas... pero muchas cosas han cambiado... y siete años han pasado volando, dejando entre ellos recuerdos dolorosos para la ojiverde... ¿Reaparece la hechicera de las aguas? ¿Quién será su reencarnación? Revi
1. Prólogo

**Card Captor Sakura**

'**Las Cards Comodín'**

**Prólogo**

Después de que Shaoran se fuera a Hong Kong, tras su despedida en el aeropuerto, Sakura se quedó triste, pero él y Meiling volvieron a Tomoeda en verano de vacaciones y después de sellar la carta vacío, Sakura pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Shaoran. Estaban todos muy contentos de que estuvieran juntos, hasta Touya y Kero se resignaron a que "esos dos" estuviesen saliendo, pero como todo lo bueno, el verano acabó, y con él su relacion. Volvieron a despedirse en el aeropuerto acordando que se volverían a ver, pero Shaoran tenía mucha faena para poder comunicarse, hasta en vacaciones, ya que le estaban entrenando para ser el Jefe de su Clan y no pudieron volver a verse. El tiempo y la distancia hicieron que los sentimientos de ambos se enfriaran, aparte de la pérdida de comunicación. Sakura y su familia se mudaron a Tokyo cuando ella tenía 16 años, al igual que Tomoyo y su madre que se fueron por que a Sonomi le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor allí (eran vecinos). A los 17 años Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron a vivir juntas, junto con Kero, en un piso cerca de sus padres. Poco después, se encontraron con todos sus amigos de la infancia, exceptuando a Shaoran y Eriol, aunque éste último mantenía el contacto con Sakura y Tomoyo.

Este fanfic se situa poco tiempo después, en verano. Sakura tenía 19 años y Tomoyo los 18 (N d M: Sakura nació en abril y Tomoyo en septiembre). Era un día de clase en la Universidad de Tokyo, aunque éstas ya las habían terminado. Sakura iba caminando con Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, Tomoyo estaba haciendo unos recados, cuando de repente a Sakura le vino una idea a la cabeza.

- ¡Oigan! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo...

- ¿Algo? ¿sobre que?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Una idea para el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, es dentro de 2 semanas

- ¿Y que es?- preguntaron intrigados.

- Pues veran...

----------------------------------

- Es una gran idea Sakura- dijo Rika.

- Es perfecto para ella- corroboró Naoko.

- Pues ya está decidido- dijo Yamazaqui- venga, que os explico una cosa. ¿Sabíais que el origen d...

- Ya, no empieces- le cortó Chiharu- estábamos muy a gusto todo el día sin tus mentiras.

Todos se pudieron a reír, y Sakura pensó que tenía que salirle bien la idea. Últimamente había visto a su amiga un poco triste, y había decidido hacerle una fiesta para animarla un poco, así que tendrían que decidir quien haría cada cosa.

- Bueno, ¿porqué no vamos a mi casa y decidimos un poco lo que haremos?- propuso Rika.

- Buena idea, como Tomoyo me ha dicho antes que tardaría un rato en llegar a su casa, no habrá problema- dijo Sakura.

- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos allí dentro de una hora, tengo que avisar a mis padres primero- dijo Naoko.

Y se fueron cada uno para su casa.

Continuará...


	2. Problemas de nuevo

**Card Captor Sakura**

'**Las Cards Comodín'**

**Ep.1: Problemas de nuevo**

Sakura se levantó nada más sonar el despertador, se cambió rápido y salió a la cocina.

- Buenos Días

- ¡Ah! Buenos días Tomoyo no te había visto.

- Buenos días Sakurita- dijo la vocecita de Kero.

- Buenos días

Se sentó en la mesa a desayunar. Lo cierto era que desde que se habían independizado, Kero había reclamado que le dieran una habitación para él solo, además ahora estaba más contento ya que no tenía que andar escondiéndose del padre de Sakura todo el día. Ahora podía andar libremente por la casa, excepto cuando tenían visita.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Sí. Kero, cuida de la casa y no estés todo el día jugando a los videojuegos que luego te duelen los ojos.

- Sí, sí. Tú tranquila que conmigo la casa está totalmente cuidada.

- ¬¬ ... Bueno nos vamos. ¡Hasta luego!

- Adiós

-------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al campus de la Universidad se despidieron y se fueron cada una a sus respectivas clases.

Por un lado, Sakura había cambiado bastante. Ahora tenía el pelo a media espalda. Medía un metro setenta y cada día se parecía más a su madre Nadeshiko. Era muy simpática y amable con sus amigos, pero se comportaba distinta con los chicos que venían con otras intenciones, y los rechazaba sin pararse a mirar como era el chico en cuestión. Seguía teniendo esos ojos verde esmeralda tan característicos, pero no tenían el mismo brillo de antes, cosa que sólo notaban sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo seguí siendo tan dulce y gentil como siempre, y tenía esos ojos azules tan profundos que enamoraban a cualquier chico. Medía igual que Sakura, y seguía sin tragarse las historias de Yamazaki. Continuaba teniendo esa melena negra hasta la cintura.

Sakura hacía clase de canto y estaban en el club de baile. Era una de las mejores en los dos aspectos. En cambio Tomoyo estaba estudiando para ser diseñadora de modas. Se le daba muy bien la confección, tanto que la mayoría de la ropa que usaba Sakura se la había confeccionado ella. Seguía cantando de maravilla, mucho mejor que cuando era pequeña, y le encantaba grabar a Sakura en vídeo, no tanto como antes por eso, practicando magia. A veces le ponía de excusa que así practicaba magia y se hacía más poderosa.

-------------------------------

Sakura y los demás salieron de sus clubes y se encontraron en la puerta. Tomoyo todavía no había salido de su clase de canto, así que se fueron los demás a una cafetería a acabar de preparar los detalles de su cumpleaños.

- Ya he encontrado un local perfecto para poder organizar la fiesta- dijo Chiharu.

- Perfecto pues, entonces sólo hace falta que...- empezó a decir Sakura, pero de pronto se quedó callada. Acababa de sentir una presencia.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?- preguntó Rika.

- Estas un poco pálida, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó Naoko.

- Esto... no es nada. Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que me he dejado una cosa en clase. Voy a... buscarlo- y salió corriendo. En la puerta se paró y les dijo- ahora mismo vuelvo, espérenme aquí. No tardaré.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Sakura empezó a correr. Sentía la presencia de... ¿una carta de Clow? No... Pero era una presencia muy parecida. Venía del Parque Ueno, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llegó, lo que vio hizo que le apareciera una GRAN gota en la cabeza. Todas las personas que había allí, estaban inconscientes, pero llevaban puestos unos disfraces. Había gente con disfraz de animales, pero había otra que tenían disfraces de objetos. (N d M: sí, se que es una chorrada y un poco paranoico, pero todo tiene su porque en este fanfic ¬¬UUUU)

- Esto... ¿pero que ha pasado aquí?- dijo Kero que acababa de llegar junto con Yue, aunque éste estaba con su fría expresión de siempre.

- Pues no tengo ni idea- dijo Sakura- acabo de salir de clases y estaba con los demás en una cafetería, cuando sentí una presencia que provenía de aquí. Cuando llegué me encontré éste panorama.

- ¿Y Tomoyo? Es raro que no esté por aquí filmándote.

- Es que tenía clase de canto, pero seguro que ya acabó.

- Noto una carta- dijo Yue que se había quedado mirando el "paisaje" y escuchando la conversación- no es una carta de Clow, pero son energías muy parecidas.

- Tienes razón

- '¡Que bien! Sois muy listos, así no hará falta tanta explicación'- dijo una voz detrás suyo y se giraron.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Keroberos tras haberse transformado, y pensó- "_es la carta, pero ¿quién la envió? ¡Ah!"_- se percató de algo- "_¿No será...?_"

- 'Soy una carta'- dijo ésta- 'y tenéis que adivinar cual para poderme sellar'.

- "_Una carta que hace disfraces a la gente, un poco ridículos por eso._"- pensó Sakura- entonces tú debes ser... 'The disguise' el disfraz.

- 'Correcto'- dijo antes de transformarse en carta.

Sakura la cogió. Por delante había la forma de disfraces. Por la parte de atrás había un círculo parecido al de Clow y el de Sakura pero era diferente. Al lado izquierdo había un sol, a la derecha una luna y en el centro había un interrogante. Los colores eran el azul y el plateado. Sakura volvió a mirar la carta por la parte de alante y se sorprendió. Debajo de dónde estaba el nombre de la carta The Disguise ponía Comodín

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura/Ama?- dijeron Kero y Yue a la vez respectivamente.

- Miren lo que pone debajo del nombre.

- O.o- se sorprendieron, o eso parecía por parte de Yue, porque Kero lo disimulaba y pensó.

- "_Justo lo que me pensaba. Si que era ella la que enviaba la carta. Pero no puedo decirle nada a Sakura ¡Se lo prometí!_"- pensaba- "_Tengo que hablar con ella. ¡Se ha adelantado cinco años a lo acordado! Podría ser que... ¿Sakura estuviese en peligro?_

- ¡KERO!- lo llamó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Kero ¿me oyes?

- Sí, sí.

- ¿Cómo es que te pusiste así, tan pensativo?- preguntó con cara de sospecha- acaso... ¿no sabrás tú lo que significa esto, verdad?

- No, claro que no. Si supiera algo te lo diría Sakurita- dijo Kero un poco nervioso- es sólo que estaba pensando quien podría haber detrás de esto.

- ¬¬

- Bueno- interrumpió Yue- pues si no necesitáis nada mas, volveré a transformarme en Yukito.

- Sí.

Unas alas salieron de la espalda de Yue y lo envolvieron. Cuando desaparecieron, estaba Yukito. Éste no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tan característica suya. Lo único que había cambiado era la altura y que ahora tenía 26 años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?- preguntó.

- Pues...

Sakura le explicó a Yukito lo sucedido y éste se preocupó.

- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor y menos a Touya- suplicó Sakura.

- Pero... él tiene derecho a saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero es que todavía no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, y no quiero preocuparlo antes de tiempo.

- Pero Sakura, él recuperó sus poderes, y seguramente ha sentido la presencia de la carta.

- Es que...

- Mira Sakura. Yo no le diré nada, pero es mejor que se lo digas tú antes de que lo descubra por si mismo, o sino se enfadará mucho.

- Está bien, se lo diré cuando hayamos averiguado a quién nos enfrentamos ésta vez. Llamaré a Eriol para preguntarle.

- Buena idea Sakurita- le dijo Kero.

-----------------------------------

Sakura entró de nuevo en la cafetería y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Después de disculparse varias veces por la forma tan rara en la que había salido de allí hacía media hora, le dijeron.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le repitieron por vigésima vez consecutiva.

- Pero una cosa- dijo Rika- ya hemos decidido quien hará qué.

- Si, y él local que he dicho antes, es uno que dirige mi tía, ha dicho que normalmente está un poco lleno pero que no pasa nada, nos dejará una sala reservada para nosotros- dijo Chiharu- mira, hemos puesto en ésta hoja lo que hace cada uno.

Sakura empezó a leer un poco divertida por lo que hacían los demás, pero cuando llegó a su nombre, palideció un poco.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? Yo también tengo que...

- Claro que sí, ¿qué te pensabas?- la cortó Naoko- encima que la idea fue tuya.

- Pero si me la tengo que inventar yo. Al menos podré escoger la...

- Claro.

Sakura se leyó otra vez lo que le tocaba hacer y se percató de algo.

- ¿Seré la primera?

- Hum hum- asintieron todos con la cabeza.

- ¡Buf!- suspiró.

- Venga que no es tan malo.- dijo Yamazaki- Y para subiros los ánimos os explicaré una cosita. ¿Sabíais que hace más de 200 años la gente también hacía fiestas?

- ¿A sí?- dijeron todas siguiéndole la corriente.

- Sí. Se le ocurrió al rey de China, que se le casaba su hija y dijo que tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera, y así comenzó lo que ahora se le llama fiesta. Además que le quiso dar un obsequio, que era algo tan simple como un pastel, solo que antes se le llamaba fiesta y tenía sabor a hierba.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TUS MENTIRAS!- saltó Chiharu empezando a estrangularlo.

Todas las demás se pusieron a reír, pero cuando vieron que Yamazaki estaba más blanco que el mármol, empezaron a preocuparse.

- Chiharu, te estás pasando- le dijo Rika.

- ¡UPS! Lo siento Takashi, me he pasado- le dijo soltándolo.

En ese momento les pareció ver que el alma de Yamazaki salía de su cuerpo.

- Je, je. Chiharu, cada día estás más fuerte.

- No me extraña- respondió la aludida- si cada día dices más mentiras. Tendré que volver a bajarte la cuota. Ahora sólo podrás decir 10 mentiras al día, y si no...

- Jooooooo- se quejó- pero si sólo llevo 16 hoy.

- Sólo podías decir 15.

Todas se pusieron a reír ante las discusiones de la pareja.

--------------------------------------

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.

- Hola Sakurita- la recibió Kero- Tomoyo no está.

- ¿Qué aún no ha llegado? ¡pero si debió salir hace más de una hora!

- Ha llamado hace un rato y ha dicho que se ha ido a comprar con su madre, que se la ha encontrado. Me voy dar una vuelta.

- Vale, hasta luego. ¡Y vigila que no te vea nadie!

- Si. ¡Adiós!

Kero salió por la ventana y Sakura se dispuso a llamar a Eriol.

- Espero que lo coja- se dijo mientras marcaba el número de Inglaterra.

- "¿Sí? Al habla Hiiragizawa"- contestó una voz masculina.

- ¿Eriol? ¿eres tú?

- "¡Sakura! Que sorpresa, aunque me puedo imaginar para qué llamas."

- Bueno, es que hace un par de horas sentí una presencia en el parque Ueno y cuando me dirigí hacia allí, atrapé una carta.

- "Pero era diferente a las carta Clow, ¿verdad? ¿Y que carta era?"

- The Disguise. Pero lo raro no era la carta, sino lo que ponía en ella. Debajo del nombre ponía COMODÍN.

- "El disfraz"- murmuró sin que Sakura lo oyera- "_vaya, me pensaba que aún nos quedaban cinco años más. Entonces quiere decir que la elegida la está entrenando para cuando lleguen los dioses de la destrucción_"- pensó.

- Eriol, ¿me oyes?- le preguntó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- "Sí, Sakura. Escucha, esto no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, así que ven a buscarme dentro de dos días al aeropuerto. Ya te llamaré diciéndote la hora en que llegaré."

- ¡Que bien! Entonces estarás aquí para el cumpleaños de Tomoyo. Le vamos a hacer una fiesta.

- "¿Ah, sí?"- preguntó con interés.

--------------------------------------

Kero se había dirigido hacia el parque Ueno.

- Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo que estaba entre las sombras de un árbol de cerezos.

- ¿Y, sobre que quieres hablar?- le preguntó una voz de mujer.

- Oh vamos, lo sabes perfectamente, ¿cómo es que te has adelantado cinco años?

- ¿Crees que no me duele hacerle esto? Pero necesita mucho entrenamiento, y lo sabes. Los 'dioses de la destrucción' están a punto de despertar. Estas cartas, ni siquiera eran de mi encarnación anterior. Eran de Clow Reed, pero él me las confió para ayudarla llegado este momento.

- Está bien, no le diré nada a Sakura, por algo no lo he echo en 8 años. Pero quiero que vigiles con que nadie más te descubra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que Sakura ha llamado a ese tal Hiiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

- Está bien, ya tendré cuidado.

------------------------------------

- "Jajajajajajajajaja"- Eriol todavía se estaba riendo.

- No tiene gracia- le dijo Sakura un poco enfadada por la risa de su amigo.

- "Pero si hasta haces una... una..."

- Sí, ya lo se. Dijo algo molesta y pensó- "_pero no te creas que tú te vas a librar. También estarás aquí cuando sea su cumpleaños, y seguramente los demás también te obligaran a hacerlo."_ Bueno, pues mañana me llamas y me dices a que hora llegarás ¿de acuerdo?

- "Vale, ¡y ensaya mucho!"

- Serás... - en ese momento Eriol colgó el teléfono- ... cobarde. Bueno, ya les diré a los demás que me ayuden a convencerlo de que él también participe. Ji ji ji. Dentro de poco seré yo la que se ría.

-------------------------------------

- ¡KERO! ¡ven a cenar!

- ¡Voy! ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- Okonomiyake frito.

- ¡Me encanta! o- Kero tenía una cara de felicidad indescriptible- ¡A comeeeeeeeeer!

- Por cierto, he llamado a Eriol.

- ¿A Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad- ¿Para que?

- Para saber como estaba y preguntarle lo de la carta.

- ¿Carta?

- ¡Ay! Lo siento Tomoyo, se me olvidó explicártelo. Mira es que...

Y le explicó todo lo que pasó por la tarde en el parque y la conversación que tuvo después con Eriol, omitiendo la parte en que hablaron de su fiesta. Cuando acabó tanto ella como Kero quedaron muy asombrados.

- ¿Eriol vendrá aquí dentro de dos días?- preguntaron a la vez.

- Si. Me dijo que me lo tenía que explicar en persona. Así que mañana me llamará diciéndome a que hora llegará.

- Bueno- dijo Kero- cambiando de tema, será mejor que ocultes tu presencia Sakurita, para que las cartas no te busquen, y te puedan atacar cuando estés con tus amigos. Se notará que tienes magia, pero muy poca.

- Tienes razón Kero, será mejor que Sakura haga que no se note su presencia- dijo Tomoyo.

- Está bien, empezaré ahora mismo- Sakura se concentró y hizo que su presencia bajara al mínimo.

- Bien, vámonos a dormir que mañana hay club por la mañana temprano.

- ¡Buenas noches!

- Sakura se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Tuvo un sueño.

(En el sueño de Sakura)

[Está en el parque Ueno. Acaba de atrapar una carta, y ésta se dirige a su mano. Entonces se dirige hacia dos sombras que estaban a su lado, a parte de Kero y Yue. Entonces...]

Pi pi pi pi Pi pi pi pi. (N de M: Pues vete al váter... ¬¬)

Sakura cogió su despertador de mala cara. Quería saber quiénes eran esas dos sombras junto a ella.

- "_Seguramente uno de ellos es Eriol_"- pensó Sakura- "_y no se le ve la cara porque no lo he visto en muchos años y no se como es. Pero la otra sombra... ¿Quien podrá ser?_

--------------------------------------

Sakura se fue a la Universidad. Ahora casi nunca llegaba tarde, sólo en contadas ocasiones. Ya no era la chica tímida que se sonrojaba cuando Tomoyo la grababa, no negaba que alguna vez lo hacía pero bueno. Ya no era tan despistada y captaba más las cosas, y ya no se creía tanto las mentiras de Yamazaki y había veces en que hasta lo descubría junto a Chiharu. Aunque aún colaba alguna que otra.

- ¡Sakura!- oyó que la llamaban y se giró. Eran sus amigos.

- Hola- dijeron todos.

- Buenos días- respondió Sakura.

- Buenos días- dijo Rika.

Rika no había cambiado en nada, lo único que ahora tenía el pelo por los hombros. Chiharu llevaba ahora el pelo suelto, a veces recogido en una coleta, y un poco por debajo de los hombros. Ésta salía con Yamazaki que, por su parte, no había cambiado absolutamente en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo chico mentiroso de la primaria en Tomoeda. Naoko era quizás la que más había cambiado de aspecto. Ahora llevaba el pelo igual de largo que Sakura y últimamente empezaba a entusiasmarse demasiado con las historias de fantasmas, cosa que seguía asustando un poco a Sakura.

- ¿Y Tomoyo?- preguntó Chiharu.

- Tuvo que salir temprano ésta mañana, ya que tenía club.

- Por cierto- comentó Naoko- ¿ya sabes cual vas a hacer? Ya sabes...

- Pues si, pero no os lo voy a decir. Es una sorpresa

- ¿Y ya la tienes hecha?

- A medias. Por cierto ¿saben? Ayer llamé a Eriol y me dijo que mañana vendrá aquí.

- ¿¿¿Mañana??? ¿para qué?

- Dijo que tenía muchas ganas de vernos- mintió Sakura, se le daba bastante mejor.

- ¡Que bien! Y ¿cuando llega?

- Me dijo que hoy me llamaría diciendo la hora del vuelo. ¿Qué os parece si vamos todos a buscarlo?

- Yo no puedo. Tengo que estudiar- dijo Naoko.

- Yo tampoco, tengo actividades.- dijo Chiharu

- Y yo.

- Si, yo también- se lamentó Yamazaki.

- Bueno, pues ya iremos Tomoyo, Kero y yo.

- ¡Ah! ¿cómo está? Hace mucho que no lo vemos- dijo Rika.

- Está insoportable. Últimamente come más que nunca y todo el día me pide dulces- dijo Sakura.

Todos empezaron a reír y Sakura recordó las circunstancias en las que conocieron a Kero.

FLASH BACK

Sakura había invitado a sus amigos a merendar ya que era su cumpleaños. (Tenían 13 años).

Kero había salido y estaban todos comiendo un delicioso pastel que había hecho Tomoyo.

En ese momento entró Kero por la ventana diciendo...

- Sakura ya he llegado. Tengo ham... bre- se calló de pronto.

Sakura había quedado paralizada y les dijo que era una especie de animal doméstico mezcla de gato y león, solo que tenía alas y volaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

--------------------------------

Sakura acababa de salir de clases, cuando notó una presencia muy poderosa, más que la suya, pero no era una carta, ni tampoco una presencia maligna. Se dirigió hacia donde notaba la presencia, que resultó ser la Torre de Tokyo.

Cuando llegó, subió hasta lo alto de la torre, al mirador, y encontró con la figura de una chica que llevaba un pañuelo que le ocultaba el rostro dejándose ver tan solo los ojos, unos ojos azules e intensos que en ese momento mostraban angustia y tristeza. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño, aunque había un par de mechones sueltos.

- ¿Quien eres tú?- le preguntó Sakura, ya que la fuerza provenía de ésa chica.

- Soy la reencarnación de la mujer de las aguas con la que te enfrentaste en Hong Kong hace ocho años. Mi nombre era Mei Shing Ken- dijo la chica. Tenía una voz melodiosa, pero con un toque de tristeza y hablaba muy seriamente.

- Encantada, yo soy...

- No hace falta que te presentes Sakura. Como ya te dije, te conocí cuando tenías once años.

- ¿Eres tú la que envió la carta?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué...?

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Para que la atraparas, obviamente. Voy a ir enviarte las demás cartas. Ya que tú tenías las Clow cards, ahora Sakura cards, y éstas también son suyas, he decidido dártelas a ti. Hiiragizawa casi no recuerda nada de mí, y no sabe que yo soy la reencarnación de Mei Shing. Por favor, te pido que no le digas que he hablado contigo. Ahora debo irme.

- Eh, esto... ¡espera! ¿cómo te llamas?

- Lo siento Sakura, pero ahora no te puedo decir mi nombre. Volveremos a vernos de aquí a un tiempo. Adiós.

- A... adiós.

Mei Shing desapareció, y con ella su presencia, y Sakura se quedó plantada en medio del mirador, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. En ese momento, alguien chocó contra ella tirándola al suelo, y siguió corriendo. Se paró donde hacía un par de minutos había estado Mei Shing y miró de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Sakura se levantó del suelo muy enfadada y dijo:

- ¡Oye tú! Encima de que me tiras al suelo ni te disculpas. ¿Pero qué modales son esos?

- Ay bueno, perdóneme usted- dijo el chico con sarcasmo y un tono gruñón- no haberte quedado parada ahí en medio. Esto es un mirador.

- Me quedé parada porque estaba mirando. Como tú bien dijiste, esto es un mirador, y sino vete, ¡a la ventana!- dijo Sakura señalándola.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Será posible? Con el tiempo que hace que no vengo yo a Japón. Antes las chicas eran mucho más amables, aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones...

Entonces los dos se echaron chispas por los ojos y se fueron cada uno en una dirección diferente, ya que a cada lado había un ascensor. Bajaron para abajo.

Sakura por su parte pensaba que era un chico muy guapo, pero muy borde. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos cafés. Con todo el alboroto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que poseía el mismo nivel de magia que ella.

Por otro lado, el chico pensaba en más de lo mismo. Esos ojos color esmeralda la habían cautivado, pero esa chica tenía un carácter terrible. Cuando llegaron abajo se volvieron a encontrar. Al principio se ''alegraron'' pero al segundo volvieron a lanzarse chispas por los ojos (Nota de mi hermana: quien los entienda que los compre ¬¬U) (N d M: Yo los comproooooo!!!!! ) (Nota de mi hermana: Pues a Syaoran me lo quedo yo...!!!). Como había una única entrada/salida, se dirigieron los dos hacia allí, intentando pasar a la vez varias veces. Al final, Sakura pasó primera, la cual se dirigió a un callejón que había a la derecha, corriendo. Sacó su llave en forma de estrella, que ahora era de seis puntas, y dijo el conjuro.

- "_¡Oh! Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella, revélate en tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!- _sacó una carta_- ¡Fly!_

La carta la envolvió, y en ese momento llegó el chico, que al haber notado un leve rastro de magia en la chica, quiso seguirla y saber quién era. Sakura ya había guardado su báculo, y ahora se había cambiado de ropa. Tomoyo le había dicho que hiciera un hechizo, para que con cada carta que tuviera que usar ella misma, se le pusiera un traje específico. En este caso, llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta con un tirante en el lado izquierdo, y en el otro manga larga. Tenía también un cinturón marrón para guardar las cartas. La camiseta era de un color azul oscuro, que quedaba bien con los shorts. Sakura se alejó de ahí volando sin darse cuenta, al principio, de que el chico intentaba seguirle abajo corriendo, pero después se percató y aterrizó en el parque Ueno guardando la carta. El chico la alcanzó y dijo:

- ¡Hey! ¿Eres hechicera?

- Y... ¿Y a ti k leches te importa?- le espetó sorprendida.

El joven se ofendió ante las palabras de la muchacha y decidió atacar de la misma manera...

- Tranquila... solo había notado un leve rastro de magia en ti... pero como veo que es insignificante... me marcho- sentenció dándose la vuelta.

- '_¿insignificante?-_ la gran llama competitiva apareció tras Sakura- _¡Se va a enterar!' _ ¡Eh tú!- exclamó llamándole la atención al joven que ya se marchaba- Si el mío es insignificante el tuyo lo es aún más... porque lo que noto, la verdad, me deja indiferente...

- Tsk... lo estoy ocultando...

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el bello rostro de Sakura.

- Pues...- empezó- yo, también.

La joven Card Master liberó la barrera que ocultaba su verdadero poder mientras que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparecía en la faz de la joven y el otro chico la miraba boquiabierto.

- E... es... increíble...- murmuró el chico para sí-. Es incluso más poderosa que yo...

Sakura se acercó lentamente al joven una vez reunido todo su poder.

- ¿Sorprendido?- musitó la ojiverde-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shaoran Li y también soy hechicero...¿Quién eres tú?

Continuará...

**[Notas de la autora: Wenaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!! Solo decir que éste es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy ilusionada, Kya!**

**Como he dicho, soy novata en esto de los fanfics, pero tengo una buena profesora que me enseña y anima a seguir escribiendo, y ésa es mi hermana Hikari Katsuragi. **

**Hablemos del capítulo, ¿como reaccionará Sakura después de encontrarse con Shaoran al cabo de 7 largos años? ¿Y él? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tendréis la respuesta, solo tenéis que seguir leyendo**

**Bueno, a ver si no sois malos conmigo y espero vuestros reviews!!!**

**Sayonara, y hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: Reencuentros inesperados]**


	3. Reencuentros inesperados

**Card Captor Sakura**

'**Las Cards Comodín'**

**Ep.2: Reencuentros inesperados**

- También soy hechicero y mi nombre es Shaoran Li ¿Quién eres tú?

Sakura se quedó de piedra. No podía creerlo ¡Shaoran en Tokyo! ¿Que hacía él allí? No sabía que podía decirle. Se quedó inspeccionándolo y comparándola al niño que ella conocía hasta que...

- Hey ¿estás bien?

- ¿eh, que?- dijo Sakura saliendo del trance.

- ¡Que si estás bien!

- S... sí- dijo todavía sin poder creérselo.

- Bien, ¿y tú quien eres?

Sakura no sabía que responderle. Habían pasado 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron y estuvieron "saliendo juntos", aunque entonces eran unos críos.

- Esto... yo...- no le salían las palabras. En ese momento alguien gritó.

- ¡SHAORAN!- era una chica de pelo largo, negro y ojos rojos que corría hacia ellos.

- Meiling- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Donde estabas? Te estaba buscando, como te fuiste de pronto...

- Lo siento, es que...

- Vale, vale ¿Y ésta quien...?- se calló de pronto cuando vio a Sakura. Iba a preguntar quien era cuando cayó en la cuenta- Sa... Sakura- murmuró, cosa que sólo la muchacha escuchó.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo des de la última vez que nos vimos, Meiling- le dijo cuando se abrazaron.

- Esto... ¿la conoces?- preguntó un Shaoran sorprendido.

- ¡Oh vamos! Claro que la conozco, y tú también.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- y se giró hacia Sakura- ¿Por que no se lo has dicho tú?

- Iba a decírselo cuando apareciste.

- ¿Os importaría decírmelo ya?

- ¡Ay Shaoran! Tú no cambias. Ella es...

- ¡Espera! Tengo una idea. ¿Que tal si le hago una pequeña demostración?- le cortó Sakura.

Meiling puso cara rara al principio, pero luego dijo.

- Buena idea. Adelante, me gustará ver la cara de Shaoran cuando se entere.

- Je je. Apartaos un poco- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran no entendía nada.

- ¿Pero que...?

- ¡Tú mira y calla!- le dijo Meiling.

Sakura se quedó parada en medio del parque mientras sacaba la llave y concentraba su poder.

_- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella! Libérate en tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo_"- Sakura dejó de concentrar poder mientras aparecía a sus pies el círculo mágico y la luz la iluminaba- "_¡Libérate!_"

La llave se hizo más grande, adaptando la fórmula del báculo de la estrella y Sakura sacó una carta.

- ¡Jump!

Al momento volvió a cambiarse de ropa. Ahora tenía puesta una camiseta que al lado derecho tenía un tirante ancho que estaba cosido por debajo a una manga pirata. En el otro lado no tenía ninguna manga, pero llevaba un calentador de mano hasta un poco más abajo del hombro. Éstos eran blancos y una muñequera también blanca adornaba su mano derecha. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos negros, piratas y tenía el ya acostumbrado cinturón para las cartas.

En ese momento, saltó tan rápido que los otros dos se desconcertaron.

- ¿Donde... donde está?- preguntó Shaoran mirando de un lado a otro.

Al instante Sakura aterrizó justo delante suyo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, como diciendo "¿Sabes ya quien soy?".

Shaoran se había quedado mudo de asombro. No esperaba encontrársela en Tokyo, y menos tan pronto.

- Esto... me... me alegro de verte Sakura- dijo un tanto avergonzado al comparar a la chica que ahora tenía delante con la niña que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero no te perdono que me tiraras al suelo.

- ¡Eh, oye! Acababa de notar una presencia muy poderosa, que por cierto estaba delante de ti minutos antes de que chocáramos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Mei Shing?

- ¿Quien es ésa?- preguntó Meiling

- ¿Mei Shing? Querrás decir su reencarnación- Sakura asintió- ¿Hablaste con ella?- volvió a asentir- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Sakura procedió a explicarles todo lo que Mei Shing le había dicho y cundo finalizó les enseñó la carta The Disguise.

- ¡Vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa. Se suponía que la reencarnación de Mei Shing Ken no tenía que aparecer hasta dentro de cinco años, según lo que pone en la mayoría de libros que he leído.

- ¿Cinco años?- preguntó Sakura incrédula.

- Si.

- Bueno. Será cuestión de que esperemos a que venga mañana Eriol para preguntarle.

- ¿Eriol va a venir?- preguntaron los primos Li a la vez

- Pues si.- y se le ocurrió una idea- Ahora que lo pienso, dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo y lo celebraremos en un local de la tía de Chiharu., y seguro que a los demás les encantará que participen.

- ¡Claro que sí! No tenemos nada que hacer ¿verdad Shaoran?

- Estoo... si... no hay nada que hacer.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y procedió a explicarles lo que harían.

------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba en casa esperando a que Sakura llegase cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Ya voy yo Kero- dijo cogiendo el teléfono- ¿Si, al habla Tomoyo?

- "¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú?"- se escuchó una voz varonil al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Eriol! C... cuanto tiempo. Ya me ha dicho Sakura que vendrás mañana.

- "Esto... si... ¿Qué está ella?"

- No, aún no ha llegado. ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

- "Si, por favor dile que mañana mi vuelo llegará sobre las 11pm. Que si por favor nos podría venir a buscar. Nakuru y Spinel también vienen"

- Si, se lo diré. Yo también iré al aeropuerto. Tengo ganas de vert... veros.

- "Vale"- Eriol no se percató de la corrección de Tomoyo y se despidió- "Pues... hasta mañana"

- A... adiós.

----------------------------------

- ¿QUÉÉÉ?- gritó Shaoran.

- Es muy buena idea Sakura. Yo también participaré- se animó Meiling- ¿Y tu qu...?

- No, no, no, no y no- la cortó Shaoran- Yo no pienso hacer... ¡OH!- suspiró. Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El GRAN Jefe del Clan Li no es capaz de hacerlo?- provocó Sakura en tono desafiante- Vaya, vaya, qué decepción- añadió con fingida resignación.

Shaoran la miró con suspicacia y dijo:

- Está bien. Lo haré.

Sakura sonrió mientras que Meiling hacía grandes estragos para aguantarse la risa y le susurró a Sakura...

- Eso ha estado muy bien, Sakura. Se nota que sabes manejarlo.

Sakura rió nerviosamente. No le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de Meiling, pero no dijo nada ya que hacía 7 años que no se veían y no quería estropearlo todo ahora.

-------------------------------

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó Sakura abriendo la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Hola Sakura!- le dijo Tomoyo saliendo a recibirla.

- Hola. ¿Y Kero?

- Está en la cocina atiborrándose de comida. Tardará un buen rato.

- Bien- suspiró- vamos a mi cuarto, tengo que explicarte algo.

Se fueron a la habitación de Sakura y ella prosiguió a contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado.

- ¿Que me querías explicar?- preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad.

- Pues... no adivinarías nunca a quien me encontré hoy.

- ¿A quien?

- Pues mira...

Empezó a explicarle todo, desde que salió de la Universidad hasta después de hablar con Mei Shing, y todo lo que ésta le había dicho.

- ...Y cuando se fue me choqué con alguien y seguro que no te imaginas ni por asomo con quien.- le dijo Sakura.

- ¿Con quien?- preguntó Tomoyo algo nerviosa y haciéndose una ligera idea.

- Pues... era Shaoran Li.

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Tomoyo muy sorprendida, puesto que no había acertado en quien ella creía que sería, pero al mismo tiempo, se había quedado tranquila.

- Pues si. Al principio discutimos, claro que no nos habíamos reconocido, porque me tiró al suelo sin darse cuenta y luego cuando bajamos del mirador, me lo volví a encontrar. Me fui usando la carta vuelo y él me siguió hasta el parque Ueno. Allí le pregunté quien era, ya que había notado que poseía un gran poder, y me dijo que era él, Shaoran. ¡Fíjate!, yo me quedé sin saber que decirle y en ese momento apareció Meiling.

- ¿También Meiling está aquí?

- Si. Ella me reconoció al instante y cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle que soy Sakura, le dije que le haría una demostración de mi poder.

- ¿Y que carta usaste?- preguntó Tomoyo intrigada y con emoción.

- La carta Salto.

- ¡Ah! ¡El traje de esa carta me encanta!

- To... Tomoyo U- dijo Sakura un tanto cohibida.

- ¡Por cierto!- con el cambio tan repentino que hizo, Sakura cayó al suelo- Ha llamado Eriol y ha dicho que su avión llegará mañana a las 11pm.

- Ah, pues llamaré a Meiling y se lo diré. Es que me han dicho que ellos también querían ir.

- Vale.

Sakura cogió el teléfono y marcó el número que Meiling le había dado para que estuvieran en contacto.

- "¿Si?"- preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono- "Habla Shaoran."

- Shaoran, soy Sakura. ¿Está Meiling?

- "Si, un momento."- Sakura esperó hasta que cogieron el auricular- "¿Si?"

- Meiling, soy Sakura.

- "Hola Sakura"

- Llamo para decirte que el avión de Eriol llegará mañana a las 11pm. Como me dijiste que te llamara...

- "Vale. ¿A que hora quedamos?"

- Iremos a buscaros a tu casa sobre las 10pm. ¿OK?

- "OK, apunta mi dirección"

- ¡Si!... Vale, ¡OH! Pero si vivimos casi al lado.

- "¿Ah si?"

- Si. ¡Oye! ¿Vais a ir a la Universidad?

- "Claro"

- ¿A cual?

- "A la Universidad de Tokyo"

- ¡Es la misma a la que vamos todos!- se entusiasmó Sakura.

- "¿Todos?"- preguntó Meiling intrigada.

- Pues... Chiharu, Tomoyo y los demás que iban también en la primaria. ¡Hey! ¿Que carrera hacéis?

- "Pues yo estoy estudiando educación, quiero ser profesora."

- ¡Que bien! Seguro que serás una excelente profesora.

- "¿Tu crees?"- preguntó emocionada la joven china.

- ¡Claro que si! Y ¿Shaoran qué estudia?

- "Está haciendo la carrera de Administración"- aclaró- "¿Y vosotras que hacéis?"

- Pues Tomoyo está estudiando para ser diseñadora, ya sabes lo bien que se le daba hacer trajes de pequeña.

- "Si, recuerdo que siempre estaba haciéndote trajes... ¿Y tú qué?"

- Pues yo... hago carrera de... de cantante.- murmuró cohibida, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Meiling lo oyera.

- "¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡A SIIII!!!!????- preguntó muy sorprendida, y atrayendo la curiosidad de Shaoran que la escuchaba con atención.

- "Pues si... pero mi voz no es tan bonita como la de Tomoyo."

- Jejejeje- reía Meiling- pero seguro que lo haces muy bien.

- "Esto... bueno, me tengo que ir que se hace tarde. Nos vemos mañana, tendremos un par de clases juntas y también Tomoyo y Shaoran. ¡Hasta mañana!"

- ¡Adiós!"- y colgó.

- ¿Que quería?- preguntó Shaoran intrigado- habéis estado hablando mucho rato.

- Pues en un principio llamó para avisarnos de que Eriol vendrá mañana a las 11pm. Pero luego nos hemos entretenido y...

Pero Shaoran ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- "_Vaya, si solo era eso me lo podría haber dicho a mi_"- pensó apenado, pero enseguida pareció cambiar de opinión- "_¿Y por qué me tendría que apenar? Lo que digan es cosa suya._"- y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, alejó esos pensamientos y prestó un poco más de atención a su prima.

- ... me ha dicho que Tomoyo está estudiando para diseñadora y ella... ¡No lo adivinarías nunca!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Está estudiando para ser cantante!

- ¿QUÉ?- gritó muy sorprendido y casi incrédulo. De verdad que no se lo habría esperado nunca.

- Pues si. A mi también me ha sorprendido mucho, pero seguro que ha sido Tomoyo la que se lo ha pegado.

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron en clase de Geografía a primera hora con Shaoran y Meiling. Tomoyo, después de saludar a ambos, se fue a sentar con Meiling dejando a Sakura y Shaoran sentados en la misma mesa, ante las atentas miradas de toda la clase. Por una parte, los chicos pensaban que ese chico nuevo tenía mucha suerte de ser amigo de Sakura. Y por otra parte, las chicas admiraban la belleza de Shaoran y se morían de celos porque Sakura se sentaba con él, y encima parecían ser amigos. (N de M: ¡Es que Shaoran está muy weno! XD).

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se reunieron con todos los demás, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho al saber que Shaoran y Meiling habían vuelto.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Yamazaki.

- "Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco lo sé"- pensó Sakura- "Bueno, luego se lo pregunto."

- Es que estábamos haciendo la carrera allí en Hong Kong, pero nos dijeron que para estudiar estas carreras es mejor la Universidad de Tokyo. Así que decidimos venir aquí- dijo Meiling con bastante convicción.- Pero no esperábamos encontraros a todos aquí. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que llegasteis?

- Yo llevo 5 años- dijo Naoko- me tuve que mudar porqué cambiaron de trabajo a mi padre.

- Yo llevo 4 años- dijo Rika- al igual que vosotros vine por los estudios.

- Nosotros llevamos 4 años y medio- dijeron Chiharu y Yamazaki- y también es por lo mismo.

- Tomoyo y yo llevamos 3 años.- dijo Sakura- ella vino porqué cambiaron de trabajo a su madre, y yo... fueron cosas mías que no tienen importancia.- añadió con un aire triste, pero a la vez de enfado. Tomoyo la miró con una increíble tristeza y los demás se extrañaron por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- Pero nos volvimos a encontrar todos, el año pasado- dijo Tomoyo rápidamente para cambiar de tema, y cambiando la expresión por una sonrisa- fue más bien un encuentro casual. Nos sentaron a todos juntos en la ceremonia de inauguración- añadió pensativa.

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿entraréis en algún club?- preguntó Rika.

- Pues... me he apuntado al club de baile.- dijo Meiling.

- ¡Es el mismo al que yo voy!- dijo Sakura contenta- que bien, te presentaré a las chicas. Ya veras que te caerán todas muy bien, son muy simpáticas.

- Vale.

- ¿Y tu te vas a apuntar a algún club, Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura con interés.

- P...pues, creo que me apuntaré al club de fútbol.- dijo un poco avergonzado ante la euforia de la Maestra de Cartas.

- ¡Pues os iré a ver a los partidos!

- Va... vale.

- ¡Por cierto! ¿Ya sabéis cuando viene Eriol?- preguntó Yamazaki.

- Si, dijo que vendría esta noche a las 11h.- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Que bien! Ya tengo ganas de que llegue.

A todos les surgió una gota al recordar los tiempos en los que Eriol se juntaba con Yamazaki para decir mentiras.

- Lo que me faltaba- suspiró Chiharu- esos dos van a ser inseparables. Ahora que empezaba a controlar a Takashi...

Todos se pusieron a reír mientras recordaban viejos tiempos cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

-------------------------------

- ¡KERO! ¡Ya nos vamos!- gritó Sakura aquella noche- ¿Vas a venir o no?

- Shí- le contestó éste metiéndose en su bolso.

- Pues venga vamos- le dijo Tomoyo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Meiling y Shaoran eran las diez en punto.

- ¡Vaya! Que puntuales- dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta- creía que aún tardaríais un poco más.

- Pues no señora- le dijo Sakura fingiendo enfado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es cierto, ya no llega tarde casi nunca. A ningún sitio.- rió Tomoyo divertida.

- Bueno, pasad.

Entraron a la casa y la vieron muy ordenada. Era bastante grande para vivir solo dos personas, según había explicado Meiling.

- Venid, vamos a mi habitación- les dijo la prima de Shaoran y se dirigieron hacia allí. Era una habitación no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña. Sakura se fijó en la foto que había en el escritorio, donde se podía ver a Meiling junto con un chico de mas o menos su misma edad.

- ¿Quien es ese?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ah- se sonrojó- es mi novio de Hong Kong.

- ¿Tienes novio? Eso no nos lo habías contado- le dijo Sakura maliciosamente.

- ¿Y desde cuando salís juntos?- preguntó Tomoyo emocionada.

- Pues... hace 4 años.

- ¿Cuatro?- se sorprendió Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura.

- ¡Kero! ¿Por qué escuchaste?

- Fue sin querer Sakurita. Es que yo quería haber salido antes, pero como estabais hablando tan animadamente...

- Vale, vale.

- Será mejor que vallamos a buscar a Shaoran, que estaba en la biblioteca, y nos vallamos.- dijo Meiling.

- Uy si, que al final se nos va a hacer tarde.

Salieron de la habitación y Meiling se fue a buscar a Shaoran mientras los otros tres esperaban en la sala.

- Shaoran, vámonos que ya están aquí.

- Vaya, si solo se han retardado 10 minutos.

- Pues te equivocas. Llevan aquí desde las 10 en punto.

Después de saludarse, y que Kero y Shaoran hicieran un pequeño combate bocal y de miraditas (¬¬U) como saludo, se fueron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron, aún quedaba media hora para que llegara el avión procedente de Inglaterra, así que se fueron a la cafetería.

- Ay va-dijo Sakura- hace siete años que no vengo al aeropuerto pero no ha cambiado casi nada.

Ese comentario hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Tomoyo tan observadora como siempre.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que escucharon que el avión ya había llegado y se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque. Entonces, pasó mucha gente y Tomoyo se quedó atrás. Empezó a buscarles, y al final decidió ir a la puerta de embarque. Dio media vuelta y chocó de frente con alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no haber sido por ese chico, que la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él por acto reflejo, para evitar que cayera.

- Disculpe- dijo Tomoyo mirando al suelo- no lo he visto.- levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con interés detrás de unas gafas.

- Ha sido culpa mía, iba distraído.- dijo soltándola y mirando a los ojos de la chica.

Lo cierto era que ese chico, era muy guapo. Tomoyo calculó que debía de ser más o menos de su edad. Tenía el pelo de un negro azulado y, también como ya he mencionado antes, tenía los ojos azules de un tono muy intenso escondidos detrás de unas gafas, que le hacían verse más inteligente, pero más guapo al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, el chico estaba más o menos igual. Le sorprendió mucho el aspecto de la chica. ¿Como podía una muchachita de aspecto tan frágil tener esa increíble belleza? Aunque claro, eso no lo admitiría nunca delante de nadie, sobretodo de su "prima". No sabía el porqué, pero le atraían esos ojos azules, no tan intensos como los suyos propios, pero preciosos.

Tomoyo se perdió en la inmensidad de los ojos del muchacho, pero lo cierto era que le recordaba a alguien, pero ahora mismo no caía bien en quién. Daidouji estaba concentrada intentando ver el final de esos inmensos ojos, cuando se acordó que se había perdido. Apartó la mirada de aquel chico y miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a Sakura, o al menos a Meiling o Shaoran. El chico se dio cuenta de que parecía estar buscando a alguien, así que decidió preguntarle...

- Perdone, ¿busca a alguien?

- Pues si. Había venido con unos amigos a buscar a una persona, pero me he perdido.

- Pues entonces la ayudaré a buscarlos, yo también estoy solo.

- ¡No tiene por que molestarse!

- No es molestia alguna, como ya le dije, estoy solo.

- Está bien. Seguramente deben de estar en la puerta de embarque.

- Pues vayamos hacia allí.

Se dirigieron los dos en silencio. Tomoyo estaba muy incómoda y decidió decir algo para romper el hielo.

- ¿De dónde es usted?

- Vengo desde Europa, a decir verdad llevo apenas media hora en tierra Japonesa.

- Pues debe de estar agotado. Será mejor que se vaya para poder descansar, yo ya me las apañaré para encontrar a mis amigos.

- No puedo dejar a una dama sola.- le dijo con picardía, haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara levemente.- Por cierto, no me ha dicho como se llama. Dígame señorita, ¿cual es su nombre?

- Eh... me llamo T...

- TOMOYOOOOO- gritó una voz a sus espaldas. La aludida se giró y vio a Sakura corriendo hacia ella, y un poco más atrasados iban Meiling, Shaoran y una chica de pelo castaño

- "¿Ha dicho... Tomoyo?"- se preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- Sakura- dijo una vez llegó hasta ella, mientras cogía aire.

La chica de pelo castaño, se dirigió al chico y le dijo:

- Eriol, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Continuará...

**[Notas de autora:** Wenaaaaaas!!!!! ¿Que tal? Uuuuuyyyyyy... n... no me miréis así, lo siento mucho por dejarlo taaaaan, ¿a medias? pero es que lo tenía que cortar ya, aunque me ha quedado un poquito más corto de lo que me pensaba. U

Siento haber tardado en escribirlo, pero entre exámenes, el crédito de síntesis y mi hermana, no he tenido tiempo de escribir (lo siento Sika por hacerte esperar U)

Veamos, Hablemos del capítulo... ¿Os ha gustado la pequeña demostración de poder de Sakura? Jijiji, lo cierto es que esa escena hace tiempo que la tengo pensada, pero no encontraba el momento de pasarla al ordenador. ¿Y qué tal la escenita del aeropuerto? Seguramente que ya os imaginabais que ese chico Eriol, y si no lo sabíais, ya tenéis la aclaración.

Preguntas, preguntas. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Tomoyo y Eriol? ¿Y Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Y las Cards Comodín y Mei Shing? Pues si os esperáis al siguiente capítulo, que espero poder acabarlo prontito (si me deja alguien que yo me sé ¬¬ ¿eh, Hikari?)

Weno... comentarios, dudas, quejas, peticiones para que no vuelva a escribir reviews!!! y los que tengáis messenger, si queréis agregarme ya sabéis como.

Sayonara**Mangalina]**


	4. La llegada de Eriol El sufrimiento de To...

**Card Captor Sakura**

'**Las Cards Comodín**

**Ep.3: La llegada de Eriol. El sufrimiento de Touya.**

Tomoyo, ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Te estuvimos buscando cómo locos.- le reprimía Sakura a su amiga.

Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Es que me despisté un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabais.- se excusó Daidouji.

"¿Ha dicho... Tomoyo?"- se preguntó el chico sorprendido.

Entonces llegaron corriendo Shaoran, Meiling y una mujer de pelo castaño.

¿La has encontrado?- preguntó Shaoran cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

Si- le respondió Sakura.

La mujer se dirigió al otro chico, que aún no salía de su asombro por el nombre que había escuchado salir de los labios de Sakura.

Eriol, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó enfadada.

¿Eriol?- susurró sorprendida Tomoyo sin que nadie la oyera, girándose hacia el joven.

Lo siento Nakuru- dijo éste refiriéndose a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo- es que caminas muy rápido.

Bueno, lo importante es que le hemos encontrado, al igual que a Tomoyo- dijo la joven Kinomoto, interviniendo en la conversación.

¿Ella es Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol girándose a observarla.

¿Eriol?- preguntó ésta.

Anda, ¿no os habíais reconocido?- dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pues... no.- dijo Eriol todavía sin poder creérselo. ¿Esa muchachita de aspecto tan frágil y con unos ojos azules tan profundos, era la misma niña que él había conocido hacía años atrás? ¿La que siempre había estado al margen de todo el tema de la magia, limitándose a grabar en vídeo todas y cada una de las hazañas de la Maestra de cartas? ¿La misma que le confeccionaba tal cantidad de vestidos cada vez que Sakura cambiaba cada una de las cartas, gracias a los sucesos qué él mismo provocaba?- Has... has cambiado mucho.

Tú también.- dijo ella sin saber si creérselo o pensar qué era una broma. ¿El muchacho que años atrás le hacía la vida imposible a Sakura, por así decirlo, era el mismo con el que había estado hablando hasta hacía pocos minutos? ¿Ése joven con el que había topado por casualidad, mientras lo estaba buscando a él precisamente? Realmente, había cambiado. Ahora era un joven realmente atractivo, eso no podía negarlo.

Se había quedado inmersa en la profundidad de sus ojos, parecía como si no existieran las lentes entre sus miradas. Tenía unos ojos muy misteriosos, y con las gafas le resaltaban aún ese toque, pero no quedaban mal en absoluto, sino que le añadían atractivo a su mirar.

Eriol también se había quedado asombrado por la belleza de Daidouji. Tenía la piel muy pálida, y ésos ojos tan azules, resaltaban mucho con su figura. El pelo, tan largo y negro, le daba el toque final a su figura angelical, delicada y frágil.

Bueno- dijo Meiling interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los dos jóvenes- a mi tal vez no me conozcas- le dijo a Eriol- soy la prima de Shaoran, mi nombre es Meiling Li.

¡Ah! Tú eres la que vino un día a la primaria en Tomoeda desde Hong Kong, ¿no es así?- preguntó Eriol reconociendo a la joven frente a él.

Exactamente.

¡Wenas! - dijo Kero asomando la cabeza por el bolso de Sakura.

Hola Keroberos- dijo Spinel-Sun asomándose también del bolso de Nakuru.

Spinel- dijo el aludido- ¿Para qué viniste, eh? ¬¬

Bueno. Supongo que estaréis cansados- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todos- veniros a casa de mi padre, que así cabremos mejor.

¿No es molestia?- preguntó Eriol.

Para nada- contestó ella sonriendo- Mi padre estará en una excavación por unos días, y mi hermano se queda a dormir en casa de Yukito.

Muchas gracias.

Así que, después de quedar para el día siguiente, se despidieron de Shaoran y Meiling, y se fueron para casa del señor Kinomoto. El primero estaba un poco molesto.

"_¡Menuda suerte que tiene Eriol! A mí también me gustaría..._"- se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba antes de acabar la frase y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro- "_¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?_"

¿Shaoran?- lo llamó Meiling- ¿Te pasa algo?

No, no es nada. Vamos.

Aunque su primo no le había dicho nada, Meiling ya se imaginaba lo que le pasaba y sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo seguía hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

En la casa de los Kinomoto:

A ver. Tomoyo dormirá en la habitación de invitados- planeaba Sakura- Eriol en la habitación de mi padre, Nakuru...

Yo dormiré en la habitación de mi querido Touya, si no te importa...- le cortó la forma falsa de Ruby Moon.

Esto... no, que va... puedes dormir dónde quieras.

¿Y tú donde vas a dormir?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

Yo dormiré en mi antigua habitación. Mi padre la conserva por si alguna vez vengo aquí a dormir.

Ah...

Kero, Spinel, vosotros podéis escoger. ¿Dónde queréis dormir?

Nosotros dormiremos en la sala- dijo Kero.

Muy bien, entonces, Tomoyo ven a mi habitación, te dejaré algún pijama mío.

Vale.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo entró bostezando a la cocina.

Buenos días- le dijo una voz.

Ah, buenos días Eriol.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

¿Que no has dormido?- le preguntó.

No mucho.

¿Y eso?

... esto... cosas sin importancia. Estaba pensando en... cosas mías.

Aaaa...

Eriol siguió sirviendo el desayuno para él, y ahora también para Tomoyo. Ésta sólo lo observaba, pensando en que se había vuelto un joven muy atractivo. "¿Se había?" se preguntó. Lo cierto es que ya le parecía muy guapo cuando iban a primaria, y entonces él le gustaba, pero no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? "no lo se" se decía siempre a sí misma, pero en realidad sí que lo sabía. Tenía miedo de que él la rechazara, y aún más, después de enterarse que él era la reencarnación de Clow Reed, el mago más poderoso del mundo. A partir de entonces, pensó que él, habiendo sido un mago tan poderoso en el pasado, no se podría llegar a enamorar de una muchachita como ella. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tan solo mirándolo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Qué haces? ¿Preparas el desayuno para todos?

Pues si.

Espera, déjame que te ayude- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a él.

Iba a coger una taza, pero Eriol también hizo el mismo gesto y al final la taza se cayó al suelo (N d M: que casualidad ¬¬). Los dos se agacharon a recoger los trozos de la taza. Cuando sólo quedaban tres trozos, los dos pusieron la mano en el mismo y se miraron (el típico roce, vamos). Tomoyo se sonrojó, bajó la mirada e iba a apartar la mano de encima, pero Eriol se la cogió con la suya. Daidouji volvió a mirarlo, y se encontró perdida en su mirada.

¡Buenos días!- dijo Sakura entrando en la cocina.

¡Buenos días!- contestaron Tomoyo y Eriol acabando de recoger los trozos.

¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- preguntó Sakura.

De maravilla- dijo Tomoyo sentándose a la mesa.

Muy bien- dijo Eriol continuando con el desayuno.

¿Has descansado?- le dijo Kinomoto a éste.

Si. Muchas gracias Sakura- le contestó sonriéndole.

¡¡¡¡Buenos Días!!!!- dijo Nakuru ingresando a la cocina

Buenos días- contestaron los otros tres.

¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó la antigua Card Captor.

Shí. Muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en la habitación de Touya.

Sakura rió nerviosamente y con una gota en la cabeza. Lo cierto era que había visto todo lo que había pasado en la cocina, entre Tomoyo y Eriol, desde que había visto a su amiga mirando a éste fijamente.

"_Cuando he visto a Eriol tan decidido, cogiendo la mano de Tomoyo, he pensado que tal vez la besaría. Pero cuando eh mirado a mi amiga, he visto incertidumbre en sus ojos, y también un poco de miedo. Lo siento por Eriol, pero hasta que no esté completamente segura de los sentimientos de Tomoyo, no le dejaré hacer nada._"- pensaba en ese momento.

Shaoran y Meiling llegaron a la hora acordada y estaban todos en la sala esperando a que Eriol hablase.

Bien. Antes de empezar, me gustaría preguntarte, Shaoran... ¿por qué estás aquí?

Hace un par de días, noté una energía muy fuerte procedente de aquí y mi madre me dijo que había llegado el momento de volver a Japón, ya que me explicó que iba a pasar algo en Tokyo- contestó- y me parece que tú sabes porqué.

Así es, Shaoran.- le respondió Eriol- Lo que os voy a explicar pasó hace mucho tiempo, en mi encarnación anterior. Después de crear las cartas y los Guardianes, Clow Read supo que le faltaba poco tiempo para morir, pero miró al futuro para ver que pasaría con el nuevo Maestro de Cartas. Descubrió que, contando desde éste año, dentro de cinco años tendrían una terrible lucha contra alguien- miró a Shaoran, el cual asintió- así que- continuó- decidió crear las Cards Comodín para que en un futuro, entrenaran a la nueva Maestra de Cartas. Después de crearlas, se las dio a una hechicera, amiga suya, llamada Mei Shing Ken.

¿Mei Shing?- preguntó Sakura entonces.

¿La conoces?- se extrañó Eriol.

Se podría decir. Antes de que tú llegaras a la escuela en Tomoeda, me tocó en un sorteo un viaje a Hong Kong para 4 personas, y Tomoyo, Yukito, mi hermano y yo fuimos. Allí encontré un diario que pertenecía a ella. Tenía ahí sus recuerdos encerrados, porqué le quería decir una cosa a Clow. Mei Shing, al notar el poder de las cartas de Clow, me atrajo hacia ella en Hong Kong y luché contra ella.- le explicó.

Vaya, no me lo habías contado...

Lo siento- dijo un poco ruborizada. Shaoran se dio cuenta de esto y miró feo a Eriol.

Bueno, da igual. Lo que iba diciendo, Clow se las dio para que las guardara y te entrenara llegado el momento, pero como ya he dicho antes, se ha adelantado cinco años.

¿Tanto?- preguntó Mailing que hasta ahora se había mantenido atenta.

Si.

Pero, Eriol, ¿porque Clow le dio las cartas a ella y no a ti?- preguntó Tomoyo.

La verdad, no lo sé.- miró de nuevo a Shaoran, que parecía enfadado, y luego a Sakura, que tenía un leve sonrojo al notar su mirada. Eriol entendió lo que pasaba y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír.

Bueno- dijo la Maestra de Cartas- hemos quedado en ir a comer con los demás. Tenían muchas ganas de volver a verte, Eriol.

Muy bien, vamos.

Nakuru, si quieres te puedo dar la dirección de Yukito, y te vas con él y mi hermano.- le dijo Sakura a la guardiana.

¡¡¡SI!!!- dijo entusiasmada- ¡por fin podré ver a mi queridísimo Tôya!

Hola- dijo Sakura al llegar a casa de Rika, que era donde se reunían- ya estamos aquí.

Hola- respondieron todos a la vez.

¿Hiiragizawa?- preguntó Yamazaki al ver a Eriol- ¿eres tú?

Hola Yamazaki- lo saludó éste- cuanto tiempo- dijo al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

¡Qué guapo!- exclamó Naoko.

Muchas gracias- dijo éste- digo lo mismo de ti, Yanahizawa.

¡Que va!- exclamó ésta avergonzada.

Claro que sí.

Eriol sigue tan galante como siempre- le comentó Sakura a Tomoyo en voz baja- ¿no opinas lo mismo?

Si... tienes razón.- y cuando Sakura empezó a hablar con Meiling animadamente añadió en un susurro- también cuando era... Clow Reed...

Me alegro de volver a veros... dijo Eriol entonces.

Wenas- dijo Kero saliendo alegremente del bolso de Sakura.

Hola Kero- dijo Chiharu- ¿Qué tal?

Muy bien, desde mi último récord en los video juegos

¿Lo conocéis?- preguntó Meiling sorprendida.

Pues si señora- le dijo el Guardián del Sello.

Soy señorita, peluche.

¿Qué has dicho?

¡Kero!- le riñó su ama- no empieces de nuevo, ¿quieres?

Perdón Sakurita.

Rika... voy al lavabo un momento.- dijo Tomoyo acostumbrada a las peleas de esos dos.

Vale...- dijo ésta con una gota sobre la cabeza.

Puedes salir, Spinel- le dijo Eriol a su pequeño guardián.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Spinel-sun- dijo saliendo del bolsillo de Eriol una especie de gatito negro con alas.

Pero podéis llamarle Spy- añadió Kero con malicia.

¬¬

Qué mono- exclamó Chiharu.

No sé... se parece a Kero- dijo Naoko.

Es que... son de la misma especie- dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa. Luego se le acercó a Eriol y le susurró- descubrieron a Kero hace algún tiempo, pero les dije que era un especie de... mezcla de gato con algo. Pero no saben nada acerca de la magia.

Entiendo...

Ya estoy aquí... bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Tomoyo entrando en la sala, pero le apareció una gota ENORME al ver que Kero y Spinel se peleaban a voz en grito.

Sí, sí.- se apresuró a decir Yamazaki- Que he reservado mesa dentro de media hora- se le iluminó la cara y añadió de pronto- hablando de reserva... ¿Sabíais que la primera reserva...?

Yamazaki... ¿Qué te tengo dicho?- empezó Chiharu arrastrando al mentiroso hacia la puerta- mira que sigues igual que siempre... ¿es que nunca te cansarás de decir de decir mentiras?

Los demás se pusieron a reír y siguieron a la pareja hacia la puerta.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran se pararon en seco. ¡Acababan de notar la presencia de una carta!

Ahora... ahora volvemos- dijo Sakura.

Nos hemos dejado una cosa en casa de su padre- explicó Eriol.

Se fueron corriendo, y los demás, extrañados, decidieron seguirles.

Mientras que todo esto ocurría, una mujer iba caminando por una calle, con un papel en la mano.

Debe de estar por aquí...- se decía a ella misma.

De pronto, se detuvo en frente de un bloque de pisos.

¡Este es!- exclamó con triunfo sin importarle que la gente le mirara como si estuviera loca.

Justo cuando iba a picar a uno de las timbres, se abrió la puerta del rellano, y un chico se le quedó mirando.

Pase señorita.

Muchas gracias- le dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Entró dentro del edificio, y fue dando saltos hasta la puerta del ascensor, sin percatarse de que el muchacho la seguía con la vista. Abrió la puerta y entró alegremente dando al botón del cuarto piso. La puerta se volvió a abrir y la mujer salió, se dirigió corriendo hasta una puerta al final del pasillo y tocó al timbre. Esperó hasta que abrieron la puerta, y apareció un hombre de más o menos su edad. Tenia el pelo de un color grisáceo, unos ojos castaños escondidos tras unas gafas. Era un poco más alto que la mujer, y era bastante guapo. Una sonrisa amable le adornaba el rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al contemplar a la mujer delante de él.

¿Tsukishiro?- preguntó ella alegremente.

¡Akizuki!- se sorprendió Yukito- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pasa, pasa...

Vine a acompañar a mi amo Eriol. ¿Está Touya?

Si. ¿Quién te lo ha...?

Yukito... ¿Quién era?- preguntó un hombre saliendo de una puerta a la derecha.

¡Touya!- dijo Nakuru justo antes de lanzarse a su cuello.

¿A... Akizuki?

Na-ku-ru- lo corrigió- Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Quítate de encima mío!

He venido con mi amo Eriol.

Ya... me lo imagino, pero ¿quien te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

Tú hermana. Me dijo que viniste aquí y me ha dado la dirección. ¡Está realmente adorable!

Está echa un monstruo.

Touya no había cambiado mucho en lo que se refiere al físico. Era un poco más alto y seguía estando igual de delgado. Aunque ahora con la situación que presentaba delante tenía una expresión huraña en su rostro apuesto, cuando sonreía podía causar estragos, aunque pocas veces mostraba una sonrisa sincera ya que, la mayoría de veces, estaba oculta detrás de un gran temperamento. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban ahora enfado.

En cambio, de carácter no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo como el mismo adolescente, protector con los que quería y huraño.

Estás guapísimo.

En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- comentó con sarcasmo.

Touya, querido, ya sé que lo dices para que me enfade contigo, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

Si tú lo dices...

Touya miró al suelo con resignación y enfado. Esa plasta de Akizuki... Su hermana se acordaría de él.

Mientras tanto, Yukito contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza. ¡Ninguno de los dos había cambiado en nada! Aunque ahora temía por la vida de la ojiverde ya que, en cuanto Touya la viera, correría un gran peligro y, sabiendo que su amigo nunca lo admitiría, estaba seguro de que se alegraba de la vuelta de la guardiana.

Pero entonces notaron una energía y, en cosa de unos segundos, aparecieron los dos guardianes que hizo que Nakuru dejara de estrujarle el cuello a Touya para alivio de este.

Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron al lugar donde se sentía la carta y vieron unos enormes remolinos. Sin poder hacer magia a tiempo, los alcanzó uno de viento y les dio de pleno alejándolos tres o cuatro metros. En ese momento llegaron Tomoyo y los demás y quedaron atrapados en un remolino de agua. Sakura, fuera de si, sacó su llave sin importarle lo que dijeran las bestias guardianas, que habían vuelto a su forma original, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, y Eriol. La llave se transformó en báculo, ante la estupefacción de los demás.

Yue llegó volando, Shaoran sacó su espada, parecida a la que usaba cuando era niño, pero más grande y de aspecto pesado, y Eriol sacó también su báculo. Ruby Moon también apareció y Sakura, utilizando la carta del viento, sacó a los otros del remolino y los condujo a un lugar seguro.

¡Shield!- la carta nombrada envolvió a sus amigos-. Así estaréis a salvo.

Sacó la carta del vuelo y se dirigió a la zona de combate, por detrás de los remolinos.

¡Feeze!- gritó. Congeló la carta y pronunció el conjuro para sellarla.

Cuando la carta estuvo en sus manos, se la guardó. Yue y Ruby Moon se fueron y Spinel y Keroberos volvieron a sus formas temporales.

Sakura y Eriol guardaron los báculos, mientras que Shaoran hacía lo propio con su espada.

¿Qué... fue eso?- preguntó Yamazaki, acercándose junto con los otros.

Continuará...

**Notas de Autora**: Wenaaaaaaas de nuevo. Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Siento mucho la espera. Vamos a ver...

Preguntas... ¿Qué pasará ahora que los otros se han enterado del secreto de los hechiceros? ¿Y ellos? ¿Qué harán? ¿Lo negarán? ¿O explicaran de una vez el secreto del sumario? ¿Y el cuello de Touya resistirá los ataques de Nakuru? ¿O por otra parte cogerá tortícolis de por vida?

Espero que ahora que han llegado las vacaciones tenga más tiempo para escribir (y más ganas)

Apa, ya nos veremos.

Comentarios dudas y demás: 


End file.
